


Unfair

by Jessica682



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Ome
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: 我今天又来搞车了，我现在觉得我全身上下都是肾！放开我！我还能继续嗑！我可以！所以还是pwp系列里的，[When God Rolls The Dice]与[Something New]后续。接下来！高铁发车了！





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> 我今天又来搞车了，我现在觉得我全身上下都是肾！  
> 放开我！我还能继续嗑！我可以！  
> 所以还是pwp系列里的，[When God Rolls The Dice]与[Something New]后续。  
> 接下来！高铁发车了！

　　永远不要和卑鄙的恶魔谈判，因为结果永远不会公平的。   
——出自＜Aziraphale记事本＞

　　Aziraphale在某一天喝完第二杯下午茶后决定要和Crowley谈一谈了。

　　“减少生活中没有必要的性爱次数？！”

　　Crowley声音因为突如其来的疑惑与惊讶变了调。

　　当Aziraphale严肃的说他们有个需要解决问题的时候，他的恶魔脑袋里可是一秒都没有想过Aziraphale会把厚的像地狱文书报告的一沓纸放在他的面前，并且告诉他这是为什么他们需要减少性爱次数的理由…

　　“你喜欢和我做爱。”Crowley的蛇瞳扫了几眼那张纸上写的字，看在撒旦的份上，他是不是看到‘沉迷性是天使的罪责’这句话。

　　“我…我不是…我没说过…我不喜欢…”Aziraphale几乎是红着脸把这句话挤出来的，比起看到Crowley得意忘形的笑容他更讨厌撒谎。

　　“问题解决，保持现状。”Crowley将那一沓纸消失了，去了九层地狱还是月球上？那是前一秒的事情了，他不记得了，所以他站起身准备去亲吻他的天使了。

　　“No！”天使闪身到了房间的另一边，Aziraphale下定决心这次不能再让这个狡猾的蛇把这件事推脱过去了。

　　“你不能总用这一套说辞来打发我,Crowley！”

　　Aziraphale眉头皱紧，嘴抿出不满的弧度，如果不是他眼睛里还有些犹豫的神情，Crowley几乎就要相信他的好天使生气了。

　　“好吧，我可以做出一点让步，让我听听你的想法吧，Aziraphale.”恶魔总知道什么时候改做出一些退让，让自己的猎物放松警惕。

　　再说他有种感觉如果今天他们不得出一个确切的结果。明天早上他就会发现Aziraphale出发去了比利时或是日本那些有美食吸引力的国家躲开他最少50年。

　　“我们不能总是…那么…那么疯狂…在床上或者其他地方。”Aziraphale实在找不到合适的词语去形容Crowley在性爱方面的狂野表现。

　　“疯狂？你具体指什么事情呢？我亲爱的天使。”Crowley半是询问半是调戏的看着对方。他克制不住想要看到Aziraphale说出下流话的时候的表情。

　　Aziraphale翻了个白眼，他看出来这个恶魔是打算一直装无辜直到自己坦白的说出那些话。他豁出去了，说就说！。

　　“最起码不要每次都把造物主给予你的两根东西都操进来！”Aziraphale的声音大的出奇。

　　有些诡异的寂静在书店里停留了几秒，直到Crowley笑了出来，他笑的太猛了，Aziraphale几乎能听到他发出了蛇的嘶嘶声。

　　“我答应你，Aziraphale.”Crowley最终停下了笑声，向Aziraphale走了过去。

　　“真的？”Aziraphale有些兴奋的眨了眨眼睛，他有些惊讶自己准备了105条的谈判条件居然没有派上用场。

　　“是的是的，真的，Aziraphale.”Crowley从身后抱住了Aziraphale，把鼻子埋进天使白金色的头发里嗅着那甜甜的味道。

　　“从下次就开始，不能是现在，我们还在书店里，而且这条约定不能只持续一次！”Aziraphale像是生怕Crowley反悔一样追击着。

　　“好的好的，我知道了，我给你恶魔的誓约，放心吧天使。”Crowley仍然没有撒开抱着Aziraphale的手。

　　不过听到这句话的Aziraphale放心了许多，恶魔的誓约是少数限制住恶魔的东西，既然Crowley这么说了，自己也就没什么可以担心的了。

　　“现在让我们去吃个饭怎么样？我最近听说一家饭店里有最棒的比利时华夫饼。”Aziraphale心情愉悦的向Crowley发出了邀请。

　　Crowley甚至没有一句怨言的点了点头，跟在Aziraphale的身后走出了书店。这让Aziraphale有些飘忽忽认为这一切已经顺利解决了。

　　晚些时候的Aziraphale回想起自己这种天真的想法恨不得想用地狱火焰给自己一巴掌。

　　他们两个人度过了一段美妙的晚餐时光。以至于最后Crowley亲吻着Aziraphale把他压倒到那张床上的时候，Aziraphale也没有一丝拒绝。

　　Crowley的灵巧手隔着衬衣玩弄着Aziraphale的乳头，这让Aziraphale发出了一声难以忍受的呻吟。Aziraphale主动的脱下了自己的外套和衬衣扔到了地上，他知道这会让Crowley兴奋的不行，那放大到近乎圆形的蛇瞳就是最好的证明。

　　Crowley舔上了那被挑逗挺立的乳首，用力吸吮着，另一个则用指尖戳弄着细不可见的乳孔。Aziraphale被胸前痒意的快感刺激的扭动着身体。

　　不过他仍没有拒绝Crowley，这次恶魔只能像个人类一样操进来一根阴茎，那不会把自己折腾太过的。

　　可怜的天使，可怜的纯洁的天使。

　　当他们终于在没有离开彼此身体的情况下脱掉了裤子后，Crowley才恋恋不舍离开了那被折磨的红肿的几近透明的乳首。

　　“转过身，跪在床上，Aziraphale.”Crowley命令着。

　　Crowley很少提出要求用后入式的姿势，但他并没有多想只是顺从的转过了身。

　　哦…天使到这个时候都没有意识到自己已经一脚踏进了狩猎者的陷阱。

　　他们现在已经不需要润滑剂了，感谢Crowley的不懈努力，现在Aziraphale只要进入前戏，后穴就已经能够湿的流出水来了。

　　Crowley缓慢的推入了自己的阴茎，虽然只有一根，但也足以让Aziraphale发出满足的呻吟声了，在试探的抽插了几次后，Crowley被没有像Aziraphale所想的那样开始冲撞。

　　相反，Crowley保持着插入的姿势不动，伸手到Aziraphale的身前握住了那根没有被碰过就硬的不行的阴茎，用着磨人的速度上下撸动着。这种隔靴搔痒的快感让Aziraphale忍不住向后挺动，提醒Crowley进入主题。

　　Crowley却按住了他的肩膀，慢慢的把他拉了起来，Aziraphale的下半身仍然保持着跪姿，而上身向后半靠在恶魔的身上，两人之间完美的身高差能够让Crowley从身后完全的进入到天使的身体内。

　　或许是因为进入的过深的缘故，Aziraphale发出了一声悠长的呻吟声，色情的程度能让经验丰富的妓女脸红。

　　但Aziraphale并没有注意到这一点，因为他惊恐的意识到Crowley的第二根阴茎在自己的屁股上打转了！。

　　天使开始挣扎起来，“你…你答应过的…恶魔的誓约是不…不得违反的Crowley！”

　　虽然带着呻吟声的反抗听起来没什么说服力，不过Crowley还是把下巴抵在天使的锁骨处‘好心’的安慰着。

　　“放心Aziraphale，我当然知道恶魔誓约不可打破，我不会操进去的，相信我。”

　　“可你…怎么…嗯…”Aziraphale还没有发出自己的疑问就被迫发出了带着鼻音的呻吟。

　　因为Crowley真的并未把自己的第二根阴茎操进Aziraphale的后穴，而是调整了方向从天使分开的两腿之间擦过会阴，顶着那饱满的囊袋，操上了Aziraphale的阴茎。

　　纯洁的天使可不知道还有这种方法做爱，这种前后同时被摩擦刺激的快感与Crowley一次操进两根阴茎的快感有过之而无不及。

　　“这不是没有插进去两根吗？我的天使～”

　　“可是…别…轻点…”Aziraphale在Crowley开始挺动腰部后就完全忘记了如何反驳了，他的手被Crowley反扣在了身后，他现在只能全盘接受所有恶魔给予的快感。

　　不知道过了多久，在Crowley的双重刺激下，Aziraphale颤抖的射了出来，天使的精液同时打湿了两个人的阴茎。

　　Crowley可还没有打算就这么放过Aziraphale。他继续操着天使后穴里的敏感区域和已经软下来的阴茎。直到Aziraphale已经跪不住了，向后扬起头呻吟着完全靠在Crowley身上射出了第二次，Crowley才完全的释放出来。

　　Aziraphale看来糟糕极了，蓝色的眼睛完全失焦，两腿之间全是两人混合的精液。

　　Crowley轻吻着他的脸颊评价着。

　　“天使的腿交还不赖，Aziraphale.”

 

　　

End or Tbc

　　

　　


End file.
